The Bachelor's Party Culmination
by 123justafan
Summary: Just a thought how Penny and Leonard could finish the night better than going out with the guys and girls for a bachelor's party or trip to a strip club. Just some sexy fun.


**Just a thought how Penny and Leonard could finish the night better than going out with the guys and girls for a bachelors party or strip club.**

 **I just love these two together, can't own them, don't own them, but they are just so great together.**

Penny smiled on the way down to the laundry room. Leonard looked so cute… FILTHY DIRTY… but cute none the less. It occurred to her that he seemed all the more attractive since they got married and put that business on the Hawking expedition behind them along with their fears and insecurities. She wondered if this feeling would wear off at some point. She sincerely hoped it wouldn't, because Leonard's "hotness" made her smile all the more knowing he was hers. She wasn't expecting to see him tonight and he looked a little disappointed being back early. Then when he said he had to spend the night in Mexico with Sheldon... she just wanted to give him such a hug. Penny picked her clothes out of the dryer and had a very wicked idea. She quickly climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and deposited her laundry basket just inside her door. Without wasting any more time, she quickly went across the hall and hoped that she wasn't too late to hatch her plan. As per usual, Penny opened the door to 4A without knocking. At some point, she thought Sheldon would probably call her on the carpet for uninvited entry, but in her mind, now that she was married to Leonard, she had every right to be in there as Leonard did. If Sheldon really pushed it, she would just insist that Leonard move in with her. That was going to happen at some point anyway.

Luckily, Leonard was standing by the breakfast island drinking a bottle of water. He looked awful. Penny quickly skipped over and took his hand. "Aww Sweetie, it looks like you need a hug".

Leonard smiled after swallowing. "I… I…DO!"

Penny smiled. "Well, before that happens, you are gonna need to wash up a bit".

Leonard shrugged. "Well, rock breaks scissors… so Sheldon got the shower first''.

Penny pulled back. "Yeah… I was hoping that happened… You need to come with me". Penny patted Leonard on the shirt producing a small cloud of dust that made them both cough. Penny waved the dust away and pulled Leonard along through the living room and across the hall to her apartment. Once inside, she closed and locked the door. Leonard was surprised, but hopeful. He leaned in again. Penny stopped him with a gently hand to his chest. "Honey, you need to get cleaned up." With that, Penny started to undress her husband. She took off his shirt, pants and the jacket wrapped around his waist and put them in a pile next to the couch. That left Leonard standing in his boxers and socks. "Okay, that's a little better… follow me." Penny pulled Leonard along into the bathroom and proceeded to shed her husband of his remaining clothes as the tub filled with water. She turned to look at Leonard with a scrunched up nose biting on a fingernail. "On second thought, if you take a bath, you really will just be wallowing in your own filth. Shower instead". She quickly drained the tub and helped Leonard in and pulled the curtain closed as she heard him turn on the water.

Almost immediately after Leonard let the water rinse through his hair, the shower curtain opened enough to let Penny in. She had the biggest smile on her face. "Well, you didn't think that I was gonna just leave you in here alone didya? Bernadette and Amy wanted to take me out to a strip club… so I figure that this pretty much qualifies… You know… naked man and all…" Leonard smiled and swiveled his hips just a bit. Penny giggled then took Leonard into a quick hug as she reached for her body wash and loofa.

It didn't take too long for Leonard to get with the program. Shower sex was one of their favorite weekend activities. Penny lathered Leonard paying particular attention to his cute little tushie. Leonard… on the other hand seemed to be particularly interested in making sure Penny was clean from the waist up. He lathered and skillfully massaged Penny's breasts eliciting more than one accepting moan. Leonard pulled Penny into a tight hug, lathering her soft perfect behind as Penny lifted her right leg up and along Leonard's waist. The position fully exposed Penny's center and Little Leonard had been more than eager to continue with this washing. Penny grabbed Leonard's ass as he entered her eliciting a moan from both of them.

It never ceased to amaze Leonard how many positions that could be accomplished in a shower. Penny was equally impressed. The only hesitation she had was thinking Leonard learned some of these techniques from Priya. But... as Leonard thrust one last time and the pair of lovers climaxed simultaneously, the thought turned into one of thanks and appreciation.

After a rinse, they climbed out of the tub and dried each other off. Leonard smiled as Penny stood wrapped in a towel drying off her hair that she decided to start growing out again. "That was fun".

Penny smiled. "We're not finished yet… Come with me…"

Leonard laughed. "What are you up to?"

Penny smiled as she led her husband to the bed. "Wait here!" She then went out into the living room where Leonard could hear the refrigerator door opening along with some cabinets. He also thought he heard Penny cutting something and then he was sure she was hammering something on the counter.

Leonard smiled when Penny finally came back into the bedroom with her arms laden with all sorts of things. He jumped off the bed to help her and remarked. "What are you doing? It looks like you are setting up a toppings bar for a dessert buffet."

Penny started to spread the things she brought in on her night stand. "Well… pretty close… you were supposed to have a bachelor's party, and the Girls wanted me to go to a strip bar… so here we are… naked and ready to have some fun." Penny put bowls of cherries and sliced strawberries, bananas and crumbled Oreo's out. "You aren't gonna get a stripper to jump out of a cake, but maybe this will be just as good". Penny then dropped her towel, took a can of non-dairy whipped cream, shook it up and sprayed it over both breasts. She then got onto the bed and continued with some careful spraying below her navel and between her legs. "Okay Sweetie. The foundation is all set. The toppings are up to you". With that she took two cherries and placed one on each of her breasts, smiling widely.

Leonard was completely amazed at this idea. He took some Oreo's and sprinkled them in Penny's crotch. He continued with assorted fruit bits held in place between her crotch and her breasts by some drizzled chocolate syrup. Penny laughed as Leonard completed the task and dutifully started to "clean up" the mess they were making. Leonard was slow and deliberate in his actions, starting by licking a dollop of whipped cream from her neck that easily caused Penny's eyes to roll back. Leonard then skillfully licked ALL the cream off his bride slowly… making sure not to smear anything by hovering just above her. Penny went wild with anticipation as Leonard moved down her body finally settling between her legs as he brought her to climax more than once.

Penny caught her breath and smiled wickedly at him. "Okay Sweetie, My turn!" Leonard climbed on the bed and put his hands behind his head as Penny looked over her options. "OH… Look… Man Nipples!" She quickly covered those in chocolate, covering each with strawberries. Penny put a trail of cream and chocolate down his abdomen and stared for a second. "Well… I think that I need a little banana split." She took the bowl of sliced bananas in hand and then placed it back. With a wicked little laugh, she took the can of whipped cream and shook it. "I think I need a whole banana…" She then quickly covered Leonard's crotch in cream, drizzled some chocolate syrup and placed two cherries below Leonard's now impressive erection. "That looks about right".

It didn't take too long for Penny to satisfy her desire for something sweet. She started by licking up the chocolate and cream on his chest and stomach. Leonard tried to grab her to kiss her but Penny had other ideas. "Nu…uh… no touching… not yet…" With that, Penny turned around on the bed facing away from him on her hands and knees hovering over him and handed Leonard the can of whipped cream. With Penny looking down on her Banana split, Leonard skillfully squirted cream on what was now in front of his face. Penny squealed at the sensation and smiled as she started to accomplish her appointed task of releasing Leonard's pent up urges. To Penny's delight, Leonard had absolutely no problem cleaning up what he had just done. The activities quickly degenerated into a general mish mash of cream, chocolate and assorted cookie and fruit bits. When they finally collapsed into each other's arms, Penny exclaimed, "We are going to be SOOO sticky."

Leonard smiled. "What was with the gummy worms?"

Penny laughed. "Amy's idea... not important".

Leonard smiled. "I have an idea…" He stood and helped Penny off the bed. They turned and saw a work of art that put their previous effort to shame. Leonard laughed. "Do you think we can get Sheldon to take this one too?" He then pulled a giggling Penny into the bathroom where he started the water into the tub. "I don't care if we wallow in filth, I just want to hold you in my arms and relax with my wife."

Penny smiled as she hugged Leonard tight. "Right there with ya Hubs…. But let's rinse off first." They climbed into the tub and Leonard lathered and rinsed Penny as she returned the favor. Penny then plugged the drain and sat down in Leonard's lap as they waited for the water to rise up. Leonard wrapped Penny in his arms as she sighed a contented sigh. "I called my folks".

Leonard was surprised. "Really? What did your Mom say?"

Penny shrugged. "She wasn't home… she was out celebrating with my brother cause he was sober for a while".

Leonard wasn't sure if he should push it, knowing that Penny was putting off telling her family because she didn't want her Dad to be disappointed he didn't get to walk her down the aisle or dance with her. He cleared his throat. "Ummm… what about your Dad?"

Penny leaned back to kiss her husband, Leonard easily returned the kiss. "He was cool… he wanted to know if I was happy".

Leonard needed to know. "And? What did you say?"

Penny snuggled down on Leonard, something that was about to start things up again. "I told him I was… and then he wanted to know if you were good to me".

Leonard now gulped and wondered if Penny had told her father about the expedition. "Ummm… "

Penny could hear the fear in Leonard's hesitation. "Relax Sweetie… I told him you were the best". Penny then turned around and sat facing Leonard, She pulled him into a kiss and a tight hug as she unplugged the tub with her toes. When water drained and the air was cool, they got out of the tub and dried off.

Leonard stood and looked on the pure sexy loveliness that was his wife. " You know… I never carried you across the threshold when we got back from Vegas."

Penny laughed. "Well, we're naked, so do you want to go out into the hallway and shock Sheldon?"

Leonard smiled. "Not really… But your Bedroom does have two doors…" With that, he grabbed Penny with one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees as she hopped up. In one quick move, Leonard was through the bathroom door placing Penny onto the bed.

Penny squeaked just as she hit the mattress. "Just like I said before… Nicely Done!".

Leonard climbed onto the bed and positioned himself above Penny as she grabbed him around the neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. It lasted a bit too long and Leonard started to gasp for air.

Penny flipped him on his back as she reached for the inhaler in the night stand drawer and handed it to him so he could take a puff. She then climbed up over him and smiled. "We better keep that handy… it's time for Junior Rodeo…" She then sank down on him eliciting two moans before she let out a definitive "YEE…HAW''

Leonard pulled Penny down to get full body contact. "Best Bachelor's Party Ever!"


End file.
